


兔子家常做法概览

by alonglongrun



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun





	兔子家常做法概览

#ooc，ooc，ooc  
#设定很随便的哨向  
#祝大家新年快乐

卡卡西长舒一口气，他们费了九牛二虎之力才勉强建立了稳定的精神链接。  
木叶的天才向导对于哨兵向导之间建立精神链接的理论知识烂熟于心，身边已经建立链接的实践案例也不少，就算没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑了。无奈他的好搭档实在是一个惊喜状况的集合体，理论知识在他身上会失去效力，并总能对卡卡西进行精准无比的定点打击，比如现在的情况。  
不久前还面色苍白倒在他家门外的带土简单粗暴地将请求链接的信息丢进卡卡西的大脑，却又在被搀扶着领进房间后面色纠结眼神游离，简直像下一秒就要夺门而出。只是还没等带土真正实施夺门的动作，他就因为结合热双腿一软倒在了向导怀里。这种状况卡卡西闻所未闻，他只能感受到彼此之间崭新的精神链接整微弱地颤抖着，将他传递过去的一切试探完整地反弹了回来。帕克从精神图景里跳了出来，用湿润的鼻子蹭了蹭带土的脸，宣布哨兵自闭了这个事实。卡卡西感到一阵头疼，哨兵的自闭意味着他的思维此刻正在精神图景里胡乱游荡，一不小心就会使力量失控令哨兵暴走。  
他想起自己在密封的卷轴里读到的文字，那是一种被禁止的方法，使用时向导的生命将无法得到任何保障，这意味着这种操作对卡卡西来说基本没有可顾虑之处。他闭上眼，用精神触须一点点地敲打带土的精神图景，在感受到封闭力量的松动后立刻将对方的思维拉进了自己的精神图景里面。他闭上眼睛，抱着怀里的人往床上倒去，思维随之滑入一片黑暗。  
宇智波带土对于这个空间熟悉到不能再熟悉了，因为这里和他的精神图景长得一模一样。在一片漆黑的广阔空间中央，巨大的银白色月亮投下一束光，光像水一样从天上缓缓流到地上。他走向月亮下那个小小的身影，自己的身形也随着步伐缩小，最终少年模样的他与精神图景里的少年卡卡西并肩站在了月亮下面。他转过头去看卡卡西，银色的月光洒在他们身上，带土无端感到了一股暖意。  
带土，你这样下去会死的。银发少年用熟悉的死鱼眼看着他，嘴一张仿佛就有几千条道理要讲给他听。被教育的那个立刻扭过头去做好了跑路的准备，他大概猜到卡卡西想做什么了。陷入结合热的哨兵如果没有及时和契合度高的向导建立固定的精神链接，就会自闭在自己的精神图景中陷入昏迷，这时的哨兵已经失去了战斗力，离死亡也不会太遥远。于是他们开始在黑暗中无声地踱步，带土茫然地跟在卡卡西身后，不知道要去向哪里；但是因为领路的是卡卡西，所以前进的方向总是正确的令人安心的。他盯着那个银白色的后脑勺开始胡思乱想，想到一个没有精神向导的哨兵注定是要失控走向死亡的，想到卡卡西那么优秀的向导理应找到更好的搭档。想到向导和哨兵的链接一旦建立多半要搭上一辈子，他不想让卡卡西因为救他而做出可能会后悔一生的决定。  
“卡卡西……你不用勉强自己。”  
银发少年没有回答他，或许是因为两人在多年前那次意外之后便共享了一半的精神图景和同一双眼睛，在月光的照耀下各自原有部分的边界早已模糊不清。带土没有发现他此时身处的并非他们共享的图景，而是卡卡西自己的精神图景里，因此他的心声已经全都被听去了。  
空中硕大的月亮好像在跟着他们前行，同时又在渐渐远去，使得黑暗空间里的光线更加微弱。带土加快了脚步，走上前抓住了卡卡西的手腕；被牵住的少年没有回头，而是更加坚定地向前走去。终于，白色月亮完全消失了。他们在黑暗中站定，能听到的只有对方的呼吸声，不远处冉冉升起的红色月亮照出了地平线的存在。带土这时才反映过来。就在刚才，卡卡西已经用自己的精神图景接纳了带土的意识，并将他领回了带土自己本应处于紧闭状态的精神图景。红色月亮的月光像火一样烧到了地面，在那里有一扇闪着银光的门。带土的身体突然不受控制地动了起来，让他同被他拉着的卡卡西一起走向那道门。随着他们走近，卡卡西的身形也在逐渐变大，直到变回成年人的样子。  
卡卡西看着带土松开他的手，推开那扇门走了进去。他不知道接下来会发生什么，卷轴上从未记载过当濒临暴走的哨兵走入他精神图景最深处时会发生什么。但他并没有等待很长的时间，他看到还是少年模样的带土从银色大门中走了出来，怀里抱着一只黑色的兔子。那只兔子的黑眼睛闪着红色的诡异光芒，在带土抓住他的耳朵摇晃了两下之后那光就消失了。几乎是与此同时，他们头顶的红月亮也变回了熟悉的银白色。黑发的少年眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒，他仰起头看向大人卡卡西，举起兔子开心的说我终于找到我的精神向导了。卡卡西蹲下身与他平视，分别在彼此身上的同一双眼睛互相注视着，某种早已笼罩在这两人间不可名状的暧昧情绪蒸腾在当前的视野里。  
带土，他有些忐忑地开口，你愿意做我的哨兵吗？  
黑发男孩瞪大了眼睛，表情像是受到了很大的惊吓，又流露出了一些藏不住的开心。卡卡西暗自庆幸面罩能让他的脸红的不那么一目了然。少年突然凑过来，小动物似的蹭过他的脸颊，隔着面罩轻吻他的脸，这令卡卡西回过神来。他发现头顶的月亮已经变回了自己卧室熟悉的天花板。一股温暖而愉悦的感觉顺着他们的精神链接传递过来，他这次睁开眼睛的时候看到的已经是现实里那个黑发的，陷入了结合热的年轻哨兵。  
带土的眼睛里还带着水光，他紧紧抓着向导的手腕又在卡卡西睁开眼睛看着他的时候红着脸别开了头。这幅样子实在是可爱，向导笑眯眯地反手抓住了带土的手与他十指紧扣，又学着带土刚刚那样，直接将请求结合的信息投入对方的脑海。带土愣了一下，脸更红了。他将头埋进卡卡西的颈间深深呼吸，对方释放的向导素带给他强烈的安心感。“要做就快做，磨磨蹭蹭的是不是那里不行啊笨蛋卡卡西！”他恶狠狠地嘟囔着，一口咬上了自家向导的脖子。  
刚刚受卡卡西所托跑了出去，此时正在和医疗忍者解释情况的帕克感受到卡卡西精神一阵不小的波动，瞬间整只狗都僵硬了。琳敏锐地察觉到了他的尴尬，笑的格外开心地让它赶紧回到主人的身边去。帕克纵身一跃消失在了半空，再次出现时已经回到了卡卡西的卧室外，并轻轻帮他们关上了门。这时他听到身后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，回头摆出准备战斗的架势，却与一只黑的伸手不见爪子的垂耳兔面面相觑。  
“行不行你试试不就知道了。”卡卡西偏过头去让哨兵把攻击对象从脖子挪到了嘴唇，舌尖几乎是本能地缠绵交抵，彼此之间初次的亲吻凌乱而毫无章法。哨兵高热的躯体与他紧紧相贴，唇舌间充斥着黏腻的水声。上颚被对方的舌尖扫过时带土只觉得痒，一路痒到心里。于是心跳的声音越来越大，混着急促的呼吸声充斥着哨兵的大脑，令他满脸发烫。  
窗外下起了雨，最后一盏路灯也亮了起来。向导戴着半指手套的手沿着带土背部流畅的肌肉一路下滑，在揉了两把触感甚佳的臀大肌之后动作一时停止了。带土放开被他的犬齿咬住的卡卡西的耳垂，喘着气问怎么停下来了；卡卡西也喘着气，提出了润滑在接下来的行动中的重要性。带土皱着眉头恶狠狠地伸手握住两人的性器，黏糊糊的前液流了他满手，都这样了还要什么润滑剂。嘶——卡卡西倒吸一口冷气，将想要坐起身的带土摁回了床上。带土身上的黑色背心高高卷起，被向导从锁骨开始一点点向下吸吮，揉弄着手感相当不错的饱满胸肌。  
哨兵的胸口像揣了一只兔子那样起伏，被卡卡西用手指、嘴唇和舌头肆意玩弄的乳头硬的发红；当带土生着薄茧的指尖蹭过他们性器的头部时，两个人的呼吸同时一滞。卡卡西的手指带着他们流出来的东西探进带土的后穴，软肉立刻紧紧吸附上来令手指几乎无法移动。异物的入侵让哨兵不管是脑子还是身体此时都成了一团浆糊。一根、两根、三根手指在他的体内开拓、转动、扩张。结合热导致自体分泌的一些润滑成分此时派上了用场，顺着卡卡西深入的手指流了下来，将他没来得及脱下的无指手套沾湿成更深的颜色。  
带土太久没有补充向导素，自制力已经大大下降；偏偏卡卡西像是故意的一样，通过心理暗示加强了哨兵的嗅觉和自己的向导素浓度，弄得带土眼眶泛红，几乎要哭出声来。两人的性器贴在一起的满足感是此生第一次感受到， 带土加快了套弄的速度，闭上眼睛发出一声满足的喟叹。他睁开眼正好对上卡卡西专注望着他的眼神，一下子被盯的手足无措，于是立刻胡乱地伸手去掀向导的衣服，借此来挡住那张让他面红耳赤的俊脸。  
卡卡西好不容易将自己的脑袋从身上最后一件衣服的领口掏出来，正准备去拿些润滑的东西，却突然被哨兵通过精神链接下的命令定在了原地。在这一瞬间，向导脑海中出现了从“他要离开”到“他要揍我一顿然后离开”等一系列情况的应对方法，而带土只是将他轻轻地仰面推倒在床上，又跨坐了上来。带土俯下身与卡卡西鼻尖相触，黑色的眼睛里映出向导乱糟糟的银发和带着一丝慌乱的眼神，这份慌乱随着带土的动作变得更加明显——哨兵正试图直接将向导的性器吞入自己那已经被各种液体湿的一塌糊涂的后穴。  
相对于待进入器官的尺寸而言，目前还缺少充足的润滑，所以哨兵只堪堪将性器头部吞进去便停下了动作，将头埋在向导肩膀上喘气。卡卡西此时也不好受，他最敏感的部位此时正在带土高热的身体内被紧紧吸吮着；可当他试探性地向更深处顶弄时就会听到哨兵在自己耳边用带着哭腔的低哑声音说不行了，太大了，会撑坏的。只是这样的阻止方式除了让向导更硬之外就没有起到更多的作用了。  
帕克已经回到自己现实世界舒适的窝里。在确认过那只黑兔子不是什么奇怪的入侵者，和他一样都是精神向导（还浑身都是某个哨兵的味道）之后，作为一只成熟冷静的小狗狗，他只想就这样在窝里躺上一整天。然而那只兔子就是不能安安静静地啃他那根胡萝卜，没过一会就用前爪抱住了耳朵，将自己团成了一个颤动的黑色毛球。他思考了一会，觉得可能是因为萝卜太难吃了，于是决定去厨房再拿颗白菜出来喂兔子。  
“带土，你还记得你为了救猫掉进河里的那次任务吗？”卡卡西突然发问。带土愣了一下，而向导趁着这一瞬间的空隙扣住了他的腰向下压去，一捅到底。哨兵被过于突然过载的感官刺激弄的哭叫出声，大腿颤抖着跪不稳，陷在被褥里的膝盖试图向反方向移动，却发现自己已经因为卡卡西的精神暗示动弹不得。带土清晰地感受到刚刚劈开他身体的肉刃正一点点地向外拔出，带出了一连串令人面红耳赤的水声。他咬住自己的手背，努力用喉咙里的气声答道：“记得。”这回换成向导愣了一下，然后笑的更开心了。太过分了，这人居然使用颜遁，带土生无可恋地想。  
卡卡西引导他背对自己俯下身去跪趴着，在哨兵喉咙里滚出一串不满的嘟囔的同时坚定而又缓慢地顶了进去，满意地听见小声的抱怨变成了变了调的呻吟与喘息。他极力忍住加快速度的欲望，一边回忆亲热攻略中的只言片语，一边试图找到他们共同的节奏。很快，带土便非常配合地学会了在他向前撞击时主动向后贴近，让向导的性器能够进入得更深。卡卡西用左手扣住哨兵柔韧的腰，右手向前伸去触摸哨兵坚硬的器官；他故意在撸动时在指尖引出了一点点电流，同时堵住了对方性器释放的出口。  
突如其来的强烈射精欲望让带土整个人都绷紧了，然而发泄的小口又被紧紧堵住，这样的刺激让他哭喊出声。卡卡西贴近他的耳边，轻喘着说叫出来，叫出来我就让你射。带土在情欲的支配下果断地放弃了思考和羞耻心，用嘶哑的声音含混不清地说着给我，让我射，用力，混蛋卡卡西。卡卡西信守承诺地松开手，在带土颤抖着射出的同时将自己从他体内拔了出去。哨兵第一次在别人的手中被以这样的方式逗弄着高潮，他十分坦率地臣服于肉体的渴望，无意识流下的眼泪和射出的东西一起滴滴答答地弄湿了身下的床褥。  
刚刚经历完高潮的带土觉得自己仿佛要虚脱，却被卡卡西翻过身分开腿再次狠狠插入。还处在不应期却被人压着前列腺抽插让带土的眼泪更加停不下来，他已经没有力气推开身体上方的向导，只能勾住对方的脖子往下压，企图用深吻来使阻止卡卡西的动作。哨兵被操开的身体软的就像一滩水，他敏感的内壁和某个点被不停地狠狠摩擦，高热的后穴主动渴求留存欢愉的知觉，因此在每一次拔出时紧紧贴紧吸纳住向导的性器。  
带土皱着眉紧闭双眼，他的脑海里却突然出现了卡卡西的左眼所看到的画面。情绪的波动顺着精神链接传入他的大脑，哨兵意识到那是向导故意将他们共同的眼睛所见到的画面投影在他的脑海里，连同双人份的情欲一起展示给他看。他看到自己因为接纳了卡卡西性器而微微鼓起的小腹，从锁骨到前胸遍布的吻痕，腰上被握出发红的指痕，两人身体的连接处溢出的液体弄得他腿根上一片湿滑。带土的大脑几乎要停止运作，停滞着任由卡卡西给他看粗大性器出入他身体的样子，身体和精神都彻底地敞开，坦诚地将快感反馈给他们的精神连接。  
最后当卡卡西咬着带土的舌尖射进他身体里的时候，带土已经连哭喊的力气都没有了，只剩下破碎的呜咽和微微痉挛的身体。他像一个溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草一般不断地去感受、确认他们的精神链接还好好地呆在彼此的精神图景之中。卡卡西退出哨兵的身体，正准备再次使用精神暗示来安抚带土，却被身下的人拉进了一个温暖的拥抱。窗外的雨还在下，而相拥而眠的梦里有着不会陨落的皎洁月亮。


End file.
